Modern electronics involve networked devices that transmit data, receive data, or both. An example transceiver includes both transmitter and receiver components. Example transmitter components provide an encoded data signal for a communication channel based on a transmitter clock signal. Likewise, example receiver components sample and decode a received signal from a communication channel based on a receiver clock signal. One issue that reduces the dynamic range (the bandwidth) of transmitters and receivers is coupling between components and/or communication lines.